wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Harebell
''Undergoing Revamp-'' Harebell is an OC based off the Yorkshire flag for Salvation's Flag-Based Character contest! She is named after the county flower of Yorkshire. Personality Harebell has a lot of pride for her tribes and is very patriotic, and she loves her tribes and other hybrids like her. She is very well-rounded and wise, as she is quite old. She enjoys rich, delicious foods and she likes to cook, too. She can be very stingy and tight with money, so she is always trying to bargain and make sure that she gets a fair or low price. This makes her good at negotiating, but dislikable as she never lends money. Harebell can also be stubborn and argumentative, as she can easily turn on anyone who is not in one of her three tribes. She is good at farming, as she is part LeafWing, which is part of the reason she is so good at cooking. She has an odd version of a Pantalan accent, and so she was ridiculed and called strange, so she adopted the word and called it the Strange Pyrrhala Accent. All her eggs had it as well. Appearance Harebell is built like a SkyWing with SilkWing horns, legs, and tail. She has LeafWing scale patterns. She is mostly sky-blue, but when she unfolds her wing you can see a white rose. The rose has two layers of petals, with five petals on each layer, and. between each petal is a green leaf. It has a yellow center and looks very intricate. She is quite tall and has a marking on her chest that looks somewhat like the harebell flower, and she has one green eye and one blue eye. Her underbelly has many white petals and vivid green leaves patterned on it, with splashes of sky blue and yellow in between. She has a burly build and is broad-shouldered and is sort of a giant, but not to the extent of Darkstalker's size. She isn't the prettiest, but she is one of the most remarkable-looking dragons you've ever seen. Backstory Harebell was born to a Silk-Leaf hybrid and a SkyWing on an island in between Pyrrhia and Pantala, called Pyrrhala's Archway. She was raised to her parents' ideals, and was extremely close to both of them. When they died, she was so distraught that she tried to drown herself in the ocean, but as she plunged a beautiful SeaWing saved her and took her to the shore. She settled into the Sea Kingdom with the SeaWing named Pacific, and they adopted four dragonets. When Pacific died of a disease, Harebell was heartbroken and flew with her dragonets to the Sky Kingdom. There they lived a quiet enough life, and Harebell taught them many stories and histories. They told their teachers about it, and the queen soon demanded Harebell tutor her dragonet. Harebell agreed, and thus became the Royal Tutor. As she helped many other dragonets ascend to the throne, her own dragonets grew distant and eventually ran away to the Sea Kingdom. This left Harebell heartbroken, and so she resigned her position and lived alone, where she recorded her stories and histories onto scroll after scroll. Soon, her house had turned into a library and scrollshop, and many dragons came to buy her tales. Soon, she became known as the Storyteller of the Sky, and she was famed across the continents. She currently resides in her home in the Sky Kingdom, getting many a customer for her store. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:SilkWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)